If We Hold On Together
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This oneshot is dedicated to my good friend APiekoss. I do not own Gold Digger or the song from The Land Before Time. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.


If We Hold On Together

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone. This one-shot is dedicated to APiekoss, a dear friend of mine who has been through some pretty hellish times as of late.

He has had a very rough and turbulent past, and he is depressed because of it and certain things in his life presently. I'm making this fanfic to show that no matter what, friends like me will stick by him and help him out through this darkness. My friend RedDragonofEgypt gave me the song to make this one-shot, and she's a good friend to APiekoss as well.

RedDragon: APiekoss is not only a good writer, but also a great companion. Trust us, he's the kind to lighten your load any day. He's more valuable then he realizes.

I do not own Gold Digger or _If We Hold On Together_ from one of my fave movies when I was a kid, _The Land Before Time_. Now, on with the songfic!)

The date was December 15th, 2006. It was a clear, crisp, cold night for the residents in Atlanta, Georgia. One of the rare times in this part of town was that it was very quiet and peaceful, which was nearly impossible to obtain at the Digger estate. Outside on the balcony in the west wing of the large mansion stood one Gina Diggers. Yes, the famous explorer, adventurer, researcher, mechanical genius, beautiful bouncy babe… and wife. Yes, you heard right. Gina Diggers is now Gina Diggers-Piekoss, married to one Alex Piekoss.

Now, how could it be that these two got together? Let's go back to the beginning, which was two years ago to be precise.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gina Diggers was walking down the street of Austin, Texas, hearing the scoop of an ancient treasure site that was buried beneath the George Washington Carver Museum and Cultural Center. However, something happened that would change her life forever. She heard a commotion down the street and went towards it, and was shocked to see a small crowd of people throwing objects and insults at a single young man. He had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, about 6"2, light tan skin, and a face that showed he had been through a lot in the past._

"_Hey, stop it! Leave him alone!" Gina called out as she ran in to defend him. The people were stunned to see a woman like her take a stand to defend the one they were jeering at. A smart-mouthed teen made a comment that really got Gina angry, causing her to pull out an invention of hers from her pack and let the kid have it with a shock similar to that of a tazer. The boy went down, burnt to a crisp but alive. The crowd saw the insane smirk on the Digger's face, her fingers itching to pull the trigger again._

_The crowd dispersed, the friends of the now-fried teen pulling their comrade out. Gina put her invention away, huffing at the nerve of some people. "Hey, you okay?" she asked as she extended a hand to pull him up. He accepted, although it was slightly hesitant. "Yeah, I'm fine. This happens a lot, so I've gotten use to it." he told her. Gina was surprised to hear this, and something inside of her made her want to comfort the teen. "Hey, how about we get some lunch? My treat." she suggested. The young man was a bit hesitant, as she was a stranger to him, but something pulled on him to accept the invitation._

_The two went to a McDonald's food place that was nearby. "By the way, I'm Gina Diggers. What's yours?" she asked. The young man answered that his name was Alex Piekoss, a resident of the town. When they went inside the place, Gina saw the teenagers give Alex some weird and sneering glances. "Hey Alex, what's up with these losers?" Gina inquired, hackling the teens to a new level. Alex smiled a little and said that they were just punks who didn't know how to have a life._

"_Hey, you better shut…" before one of the angry teen females could finish; Gina gave her a glare that would make an iceberg look warm. The female wisely shut up, but just glared at the blonde. Alex gave off a huge grin and whispered to Gina, "Way to put her in place. That was a class act!" The busty blonde grinned and said that it was no trouble at all. The two ordered their meals and went to a booth to sit down and wait for it._

"_Hey Alex, why do these people here despise you so?" Gina asked. Alex felt uncomfortable to explain his past to Gina, but a force… a force of unknown strength compelled him to trust her. He slowly started to explain that he had a very rough childhood and that his experience up to now was very turbulent at best. Gina was just shocked that a good young man like him had gone through such pain. He ended his explanation by saying, "If you hadn't come when you had… I would have gone crazy." he admitted softly._

'_So much pain… so much rage in this boy. It's a miracle he hasn't lashed out at anybody.' Gina said to herself. She put a hand on his shoulder and softly whispered that everything was going to be okay now. Alex was pleased and felt he made a good friend. Their order came in and the two ate in awkward silence. Before finishing their meal, Gina offered Alex to come with her to her home in Atlanta to see her family and also the lifestyle she had._

"_Trust me Alex, I think you need a bit of a vacation and I'm the friend to give it to ya!" Gina stated. A warm feeling passed through the young man, and he readily accepted. Alex paid for the food and the two left, driving off fast in Gina's car that made Alex whoop with life and joy._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

That's how it started, and much more was to come for both of them. Alex was surprised to learn that there was more in this life then he thought possible, especially after seeing Gina's family and friends. The Diggers accepted him into their lives, even though Theo went "Hell-Head" mode whenever Gina and Alex were together in certain situations. The young man from Texas helped them a lot on their adventures, and was pretty useful when it came down to life-and-death situations. Of course, these situations were like when Brianna tried to put him through her "8-hour workouts". But, that's for another time.

Gina and Alex got closer to one another day by day, the young man feeling more relaxed with her and also trusting her with more specific bits of his history. The young blonde woman saw the strength of his spirit because after all he's been through, he never broke. His horrible past had only made him stronger, more resilient in her eyes and also a certain quality charm that captivated her. A year later, they were engaged and soon married. He was loyal to her, and showed her his love frequently. To Gina, he was a good man and never regretted her choice.

She soon felt strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and a gentle kiss planted on her neck. "Hey honey, what's up?", a rich voice asked her. She turned to see the man she married and loved, him being with her adventures changing his body for the better. "Oh, just thinking about things, dear." she answered. Alex was about to say something when a high-pitched, tiny cry came from the room behind them. "It looks like Sarah is hungry again. I'll go get her." Gina said and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

The young man looked to the heavens above and whispered "Thanks for giving me another chance, whoever is up there. I really appreciate it." The changed man went back inside to help his wife feed their young baby daughter, Sarah Diggers. Things have changed, and none of them would have it any other way.

_Don't lose your way with each passing day_

_You've come so far, don't throw it away_

_Live believing, dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story, Faith, hope and glory_

_Hold the truth to your heart_

_**If we hold on together**_

_**I know our dreams will never die**_

_**Dreams see us through to forever**_

_**Where clouds roll by, for you and I**_

_Souls in the wind must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star, hold on till the end_

_Valley, mountain, there is a fountain_

_Washes our tears away_

_Worlds are swaying, someone is praying_

_Please let them come home to stay_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark, we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts… Everyone_

_**Repeat Chorus** _

(Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed it. I wish for everyone here to have a Happy Thanksgiving and a fulfilling holiday. And APiekoss, I hope this was to your satisfaction.

RedDragon: DJ cares for his friends, both in the real world and online. He will do what it takes to make sure they have hope in their lives, and also have a laugh in their soul. Smiles

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
